callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Breakdown/Transcript
Cutscene Badanov: 'My name is Nikolai Badanov. The day after the Germans attacked the Soviet Union, I left my wife and newborn son in the care of my parents and joined the Red Army. Having been a mechanic in Leningrad for years, it was no surprise I was assigned to the 24th Tank Corps. I live for the day we grind Berlin beneath our tracks. Perhaps it's this agressiveness that won me my own tank crew and assignment in Stalingrad. While my crew and I are like family, there's another comrade who I'll be tied to forever. Her name is Tanya Pavelovna, and she saved our skins as we escaped in the last surviving T-34 after an assault on an old factory in Volvograd. Our tank soon had engine trouble, and the smoke plume was giving away our position, so we found what looked to be a safe place to make repairs. Gameplay 'Badanov 3rd, 1942 Soviet Union The tank carrying Nikolai Badanov, Tanya Pavelovna and Aleksandr Sokolov parks beside a building. It is smoking. Pavelovna: 'Engine trouble? '''Badanov: '''Tanya, you and Aleksandr find some high ground and watch for the enemy. ''Pavelovna and Sokolov leave the tank and go into the building. 'Pavelovna: '''We'll do what we can, Nikolai. '''Badanov: '''And Fyodor, let's get that tank fixed now. '''Belinki: '''Yes sir. ''A slew of German bombers fly overhead of the area. 'Petrov: '''German bombers, incoming! Everyone down! ''The bombers begin their bombing run over the area. 'Pavelovna: '''German infantry! '''Petrov: '''Take position! Protect the tank! Fyodor, hurry! ''The soldiers fight off the incoming German infantry as Belinki fixes the tank. 'Pavelovna: '''Enemy tank! Panzer four! ''As Pavelovna snipes the German infantry, the tank rolls up and aims for her. 'Petrov: '''Tanya! He's aiming right for you! Get out of there! ''She runs back, and the panzer fires on the building, destroying a large portion of it. 'Petrov: '''Tanya? Tanya! Can you hear me? Argh, we may have lost her. ''The panzer continues moving up. 'Petrov: '''He's coming right for us! Find cover! Move! ''A T-34 rolls into view from a smoky area. 'Petrov: '''It's one of ours! Go get him! Give him hell! '''Belinki: '''She's ready, comrades! Let's go! '''Petrov: '''Nikolai, hurry! Get in the tank! ''Everyone enters the tank. 'Headquarters: '''Attention all tank commanders. You are to move out of Stalingrad for regrouping. Report to command headquarters immediately. ''The tank crew makes their way to Leonid Belov's headquarters, following another T-34 out. They move into a street beside a destroyed building. 'Petrov: '''German tanks, Panzer fours! ''They continue through the streets, fighting through the panzers. 'Headquarters: '''Attention all nearby units, headquarters is under attack! Repeat: headquarters is under attack! All available units report to headquarters at once! ''The tank makes it to the street just before the headquarters. 'Petrov: '''Headquarters is just ahead, we'd better hurry! ''They go to the area in front of the headquarters and fight off the German infantry ahead. 'Petrov: '''German tanks, panzer fours! ''They clear the area. 'Petrov: '''Looks like we got here just in time. Go inside and get our orders, I'll take care of repairs. ''Badanov leaves the tank and meets with Grigory Akhmatova inside. 'Akhmatova: '''Ah, Lieutenant. Follow me. ''Another soldier bumps into him. 'Akhmatova: '''Watch it. '''Russian Soldier: '''Sorry. ''He goes up to a room entrance. 'Akhmatova: '''General Belov, sir. Tank Commander Lieutenant Nikolai Badanov to see you. ''Badanov enters. 'Belov: '''Lieutenant, the situation is grave. We've been holding back the German advance with the Katyushka rockets. However, our forward observers' radio has stopped working and we are no longer receiving firing coordinates. Their last report said the fascists were massing armor and preparing to overrun this headquarters. The observers are in a train station tower on the other side of Red Square. Take a replacement radio and get it over to that tower before the Germans make their next move. Dismissed. ''Badanov takes a radio. 2 medics come in, carrying Pavelovna inside the headquarters. '''Soldier: '''Make way, wounded soldier coming. '''Soldier: '''Good, set her down here. Hey, Lieutenant. Look who we found. There, we're better. '''Pavelovna: '''Glad to see you made it, Nikolai. That tank destroyer nearly buried us alive. '''Soldier: It's not a problem, Lieutenant. We'll take care of her. 'Pavelovna: '''Good luck, comrade. ''Badanov exits the building. 'Petrov: '''The tank is ready, let's go! ''The level ends.